


Preliminary Data

by raven_aorla



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Adorkable, Anal Sex, Bittersweet, Enthusiastic Consent, For Science!, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Second Person, Prompt Fill, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_aorla/pseuds/raven_aorla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was Peter Walter VI/Male Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preliminary Data

**Author's Note:**

> I make no profit from this other than perverse jollies.

"I appreciate you responding to my ad," the young man says. You always had a weakness for gingers. You've talked on the phone and video chatted a few times first, and if he doesn't like taking off his mask that's fine. It's enough that he's taking off his clothes in front of you with such nonchalance that it crosses over into innocence, as if there were nothing about the display of pale skin and slender limbs that could make your heart pound in your ears  
.  
"You've said that, Peter," you reply, shedding your own clothing. "It's hardly a sacrifice."

His ears turn pink. "I don't get out much these days, and people tend to be reluctant to...oh!"

In other circumstances you would have silenced him with a kiss, but given the difficulties in doing so now you have instead yanked him towards you, an arm around his waist and another gripping his hair, and are mouthing wet trails along his neck. "Wall first or straight to bed?" you growl.

"Um...oh, I suppose - more data is good, since when it comes to sexual preferences it's not feasible to have a large enough sample size for true rigor, so if you'd be so kind as...nngh."

It's fun interrupting his train of thought, and both your anatomy and his seem to agree. With his wrists pinned over his head by one of your larger hands he can wriggle all he wants while still giving your other hand space to explore. Pinching a nipple produces a sweet gasp, a mix of scratches and bites also seem pleasing to both of you, and running a preliminary finger down his excited cock makes him squeak. 

"You said low-key bondage was fine but no pain beyond nibbling, yes?"

"Yeah, yeah, those were - and safety, of course. Prophylactics. The gloves and condoms are on the nightstand. And lubricant."

You grin and run your hand down his spine. "Go to the bed and follow my lead."

Soon he's stomach-down on the bed, hands knotted securely but not too tightly behind his back. "In the videos it's frequently face-up," he comments. His head is turned sideways because even when you told him what you were going to do he still wanted to keep the mask on. This way at least he can breathe and talk more easily (though how he manages those with the keyhole opening anyway you would love to ask at some point).

"This way's easier for beginners," you reply, pulling on the latex glove. He'd actually asked you if you had a latex allergy the first time you spoke together. Bless. "Besides, you've got a darling ass."

"Thanks, I suppose."

"You're welcome. Now deep breath and relax." You coat a finger in the lube, which amusingly enough smells like cherries, and slide it in. Dear lord he's tight, but he's good at keeping calm and adapting; the second finger doesn't phase him. The third does make him whimper, though, so you ease in and out several times to help him open. When he stops needing to fight the urge to clench you pull out, remove the glove and toss it in the little wastebasket handy, and get the condom on.

He's trembling the slightest bit as you climb onto the bed, lightly covering his body with yours but most of your weight actually on your knees. "You okay?"

"I'm peary. Go on."

You think the expression is "peachy", but that's not priority. Getting your cock nicely sheathed, though, that's, that's really good. Really fucking good. He makes an inarticulate noise and you kiss his shoulder blade, brace yourself against the headboard and start moving in earnest.

His hands writhe in their bonds, clasping and unclasping involuntarily. He seems surprised at how little control he has over his moans and soft cries. If you were required to transcribe the sounds he is making you'd have to put a question mark after most of them. You're being plenty loud yourself, having been reassured that all the other residents of the mansion had been barred from this whole floor and when possible the floor immediately below (because living in a parents' basement was apparently cliche so Peter lives in their attic instead). It was the only way he got you to agree to sex in a room with no door.

His vocalizations earlier were nothing compared to when you start working his erection for him, in time with your thrusts. One floor may not have been enough of a buffer. Whatever. Anyone could walk in now and the way you feel at the moment, if Peter was fine with continuing you wouldn't skip a beat.

You come first but he's close, real close to the edge and if you can't see his face when he tips over that edge you wanna hear it. It's almost a sob, like something's being ripped out of him but it's something that needed to be.

You get yourself out and the condom off as fast as possible and tug the ropes free, the knots having been the kind that allow for quick release. He sort of flops against the mattress and doesn't move of his own accord. You nudge him more fully on his side and pull a blanket over both of you. "Did you get what you were looking for?"

"Very solid...preliminary data...supported my hypothesis about my own sexuality though I should still tabulate this against experiences with the control group...should make notes while it's still fresh in my mind. Where's my cane?"

You wrap an arm around him. "That can wait, babe, you're kinda wobbly at the moment. Rest a bit with me. Don't want you getting in an accident."

For once it's hard to tell whether he is amused or sad, whether that huff is closer to a laugh or a sigh, and if you have crossed some line you couldn't see. But he curls against your chest and says, "Plans going well deserve contemplation and possible victory cuddles, too."

It's hard to tell if he's asleep or just being quiet, but it doesn't matter much. You've nowhere better to be and maybe some other time he'll be up to more "data gathering".


End file.
